Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests
This Page On this page help will be asked for, agreements made, and ideas will be debated, important ones will need consensus to pass. (still work in progress, can be changed) 1.This is not like passing a bill, anyone can share their views. 2.Requests that need consensus will take from 1 week at the least to 3 weeks at the max. 3.They will be closed by a bureaucrat, (or admin if 'crat is unavailable.) 4.Any Bureaucrat caught closing the consensus in his favor instead of the community's will be blocked for three weeks and his/her 'crat and admin rights will be taken away. If their is no other 'crat to do so, the admin with the most edits and still regularly contributes will become the new 'crat. 5.With Concerns and Requests, users discuss things that they need help doing. 6.Any user trying to, "game the system" will be blocked. 7.Of course, this is just the skeleton. Anything can be changed about it. When a concern or request is completed, then place this check mark by it. Concerns/Requests Episode Numbers I think that until issues are resolved it should stay under its own heading, so that's what I did for this and the first one. But onto my point. Episode numbers should not be on the pages except for first appearences for the infoboxes. When putting down just the episode number you don't know what the contents of the episode are before whatever the person or bakugan is doing and if there is anything I have learned from high school english, it is that you need to treat writing like the reader has no knowledge on the subject. There are two ways to resolve this in my eyes. # We develop separate pages for the episodes under the episode name and then make links but we still can't get lazy on just putting them there and hoping to make that better. # We just delete the text where it says episode number and replace it with a short transitional statement, like when the brawlers come to Earth, When the Vexos get the Attribute Energy, etc. Attribute (talk) 01:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Your on to something.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It needs to flow better, right now it's choppy. I agree with removing the from the Information sections, but if we place a short statement it's still choppy. Let's try making it flow as one whole thing.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Master Ingram About the Bakugan what do I do about the info that comes that Ingram had a gender change but we all know that Ingram's voice only changed what shoulc I do if it happens again--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think we may just ignore the gender thing and refer every Bakugan as 'it' like animals. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''Myriad]]'' Hades'' 08:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Save for the main characters.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 13:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Specific Battle Gears? I've been noticing similar changes to the pages about the Gundalian Invaders bakugan and Battle Gear. Apparantly, someone is enforcing the idea that each Battle Gear can connect with only one specific bakugan. The first page that I noticed with this new change was Phosphos, where it said that, and I quote: "It connects with the Vilantor Gear." Although this is true, it's not just Vilantor it can connect to. The only other one that I found was towards the middle of the Helix Dragonoid article. I'm guessing they mean this in a way that connects with the show, but Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders isn't even airing yet. Can someone check out each of these pages and do something about it? Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us ''Ma]]''ster'' The New Bakugan game When is this game coming out? What is it about? We know nothing about the game and some of us want to buy it. Alpha Pervical etc. There is a lot of information on Gundalian Invaders but there aren't any pictures of what the evolved bakugan look like and what they are like. We are dying to know about these bakugan. :Well, that's because we didn't have pics then.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 14:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Leonidas Toy Ever since the bakugan video game I have been hearing about Leonidas and how there was not a toy and I was wondering if you could make leonidas a toy. :Where not associated with SpinMaster at any level. However, I've heard that there was a poll during the Baku-Con, or when that truck went places, don't know which, to see which Bakugan to make. One of the choices was Silent Naga, but Leonidas won.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''USE!]] 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Missing Bakugan Spinmaster is already selling GI Bakugan when not all of the NV Bakugan have been made yet. There are only prototypes of Cyclone Percival, Flare Wilda, and Mutant Elfin but they aren't released. Some Bakugan and traps haven't even been made like Dartaak, Zeon Hylash, Flash Ingram, or Flash Falcon Fly. Most Bakugan on TV haven't even been created! Digimaster1 (talk) 23:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Deceased Bakugan Maybe we should create a page for all the Bakugan and charecters like Gus that are either deceased or presumed deceased. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Cosmic Ingram For the 100th time, Cosmic Ingram evolves From Ingram, NOT INTO Ingram, so stop saying it on their pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Digimaster1 (talk) 22:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Sorry, I'm just passionite and I stick with what I know, if its true. It's just weird if they add a name in front of a Bakugan's name before it evolves, besides Viper Helios and Helios. Wiki + Dimension Accounts When Bakugan Dimensions is finally released, should we make an exclusive page of all the Bakugan Wiki users who have teams and account I've been wanting to do it for a while. If you agree, just put your name below this message. I want to be the one to make the page. Please respond. Who's with me?! You have plenty of time to decide yes or no, or if you are going to keep the same username (I won't though.) Digimaster1 (talk) 22:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 17:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Prototype Bakugan Bakugan like Dartaak, Flare Wilda, Cyclone Percival, and Mutant Elfin have not been released but wiki shows pics of their prototypes. These could be fake but if not, where do they come from? Digimaster1 (talk) 20:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 CHARACTER Please bring Runo back and please DON'T MAKE DANXFABIA it will be lame! all girls in bakugan had a crush on Dan! no fair for other boys! Just bring Runo back and bring back the DanXRuno all of us love that couple! DANXRUNO ROCKS!!! I LOVE DANXRUNO FOREVER! that's the reason I watch that show! :You do know that we aren't a part of the Bakugan show AT ALL, you know that? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' : : User Created Wikis I think we should make a page with links to wiki's that users of this wiki created, like Recgameboy's Mr.Potato Head Wiki or my Golden Retriever Wiki. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!! (talk) 04:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ]] Consensus needed If you like the idea, put your signature and a optional comment in "For". Same for Against and Neutral. Old Stuff Admins and 'crats, file old and finished stuff here: Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests/Archive Main Page When will the Main Page be changed? ''2X☆∞'' | ''Infinity is Everything.'' 20:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased stuff somebody, PLEASE get more info on the unreleased bakugan. its annoying reasearching unrelesaed bakugan and finding olny a few sentences.